Emblem of The Unlimited
by YamiShikiNeko
Summary: When Kyle wakes up in a meadow with no memories of his past and is found by Prince Chrom and his "Shepherds", he's in for an adventure that will change his life forever. In this world full of conflict and war, will he find love? Main pairings are KylexLucina along with minor pairings.
1. Prologue - Premonition - Invisible Ties

**Fire emblem Awakening - Emblem of the Unlimited**

Name: Kyle

Sex: Male

Build: 01

Face: 01

Hair: 01

Hair color: 01

Voice: Male 2 (eng.)

Asset: Magic

Flaw: Luck

Wow... Generic character stat is generic... But I cant help it, I like this appearance...

*ahem* Anyway, this fanfiction is going to be about, well you guess it, a novelization of the game Fire Emblem Awakening using my Avatar/MyUnit: Kyle!

Main pairing is Kyle/Lucina with other pairings Chrom/Sumia, Frederick/Cordelia, Gaius/Panne, Stahl/Sully, Lon'qu/Cherche and Libra/Lissa. Wow, thats alot of pairings... But yeah I'll try so you can keep track on everyone without getting confused ;w;

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, it belongs to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Only Kyle and the story belong to me.

This is my first fanfiction EVER, so I'll be glad to any critic about how I can improve my writing^^

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

No profit obtained by writing this story, only showing my love to the game! \(owo)/

And also, of course SPOILERS AHOY! For like you know, THE ENTIRE GAME.

Without further ado, let's begin~!

**Prologue - Premonition - Invisible Ties**

Chrom rushed forward with no hesitation towards Validar, exchanging blows with his sword versus Validar's blue thunder tome. While Chrom had him occupied, I quickly attempted to fire my own thunder tome before Validar could react. But he vanished before I got a chance to do it. "Up there!" I heard Chrom shout, quickly pointing towards the ceiling. I fired my thunder at Validar, unfortunately he disappeared again. "You fools..." He muttered. Out of nowhere blue thunder came against Chrom, who falled backwards against a pillar, making it collapse. Chrom staggered, holding his sword as support while trying to stand up. Validar took this as a chance now that he is vulnerable and loaded a massive thunder ball at him while laughing. "Die!" I quickly countered with my own thunder that I fired against the ball causing it to explode. I panted for air as I saw Validar glaring at me.

"This is it! Our final battle!" Chrom said to me with brows furrowed and his hand tightly on his sword, ready for the final fight. After this, it would all finally be over.

Chrom laid his other hand on my shoulder. "You're one of us, Kyle, and no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it." I responded by taking my own hand over his. "Right!"

Validar stood by the throne ready to face us, in turn (?) we sprinted full speed against him.

"Kyle, we have to get closer. Let's move!"

But something felt... Off...

He just stood there so... Calm. Like we were the one who were walking right into a trap.

I gripped tightly my thoron tome. We couldn't stop now, not now when we are so close.

"Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?" Validar asked in a menacing tone.

Chrom and I didn't bother to answer, nothing would stop us now.

Chrom took his sword and I my tome casting thoron simultaneously as Chrom's falchion gutted his stomach, finally ending the fiend's life.

As we saw Validar falling down with purple flames consuming him, Chrom looked back at me with an smirk. "This isn't over... Damn you BOTH!" Before we could celebrate, Validar in his last moments fired thunder aiming at Chrom. Before I could think, I took my hand and pushed Chrom to the side, having me take the blow.

I collapsed on the ground as I felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into my stomach. I vaguely could see Chrom rushing towards me, bending down and supported me up. "Are you all right?" He asked looking at me worryingly, I nodded slowly. He smiled a little and looked back at Validar's body. "That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day." I half staggered trying to stand up. "We can rest easy now. At long last." Something felt wrong, my vision started to blur. "What's wrong?" My vision started seeing red and I had immense headache. "Hey, hang on—" before he could finish, his eyes stiffened. He started walking slowly backwards having his hand on his stomach, where a lighting sword had cut through.

I stared dumbfound at my right hand where I could see small electricity emitting between my fingers. "This is not your—your fault." I stared at him and couldn't believe what just happened. "Promise me, you'll escape from this place. Please... go..." Before he could say anything more, his eyes became black as he falled down on his stomach on the floor, completely still. My vision started to blur again as I heard a menacing laugh in the distance.

Prologue - The Verge of History

Everything was dark, so dark. I made sure my eyes were open, fearing I had gone blind. I couldn't see my hand, even though it was literally an inch from my face. I gathered my courage to call out a hello, hoping against hope that someone would answer. Nobody did.

Panic. Panic shot through me. I knew I was being silly, I knew no one was there, yet fear was taking over. Fear of the horrific things that hid in the dark, waiting. Waiting...

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING."

Suddenly a loud piercing stream of light exploded in my face, blinded by it's brightness I tried to hesitantly pry my eyes open.

_Who's there? A girl?_

"What do you propose we do?"

_That voice...?!_

"I... I dunno!"

My vision started to clear a bit and I saw 2 silhouettes standing before me.

"I see you are awake now."

My eyes were now open more clearly and before me stood a bluehaired man and a girl with blonde twin-tails.

"Hey there!" The girl said to me while giggling lightly.

The man sheepishly smiled at me. "There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." He took forward his right hand towards me. "Give me your hand." I reluctantly after a few seconds took his hand, spotting a tattoo on my hand in the process.

_What's this? I have never seen it before..._

He pulled me up, smiling gently.

Now when I actually look at him, I noticed a big tattoo different from mine on his shoulder.

_I wonder why he has it..._

"You all right?" The blue haired swordsman asked as he scooped me up from the ground.

"Y-yes... Thank you, 'Chrom'."

_Wait, why did I say that? How did I know his name?_

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

I quickly looked at him again.

"No, actually, I... It's strange... Your name, it just...came to me..."

_What kind of reason is that?! He must think I'm weird..._

"...Hmm, how curious." Chrom said while tilting his head slightly.

_I knew it!_

Aside from his tattoo, Chrom had blue battle attire, high boots and a peculiar looking sword on his left thigh. Complete with a silver shoulder pad with a white cape. He looked almost 'royal' like.

"Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is... It's..."

My head started to hurt. I winced slightly.

"Huh?"

"...You don't know your own name?"

_Oh crap!_

"I'm not sure if... I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

The girl behind Chrom suddenly exclaimed: "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

_Amnesia?_

It's the same girl who saw me alongside Chrom. Now when I look closer, she had a special hairpiece on her head (lolita-ish thing). She seemed to wear a yellow brass birdcage dress along with a brown corset. I noticed a cleric staff she was holding behind her back.

A third person who stood a little behind Chrom furrowed his brows.

He had really heavy silver-blue armor that covered his entire body, holding a lance and brown short hair. A horse that appeared to belong to him was standing next to him and nudged his head from time-to-time.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung."

_What does that even mean?!_

"We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

_Milord?_

I quickly asserted myself.

"B-but it's the truth!" I said while flustered looked at Chrom for support.

"...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused."

_Thank you!_

"What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

_Shepherds?_

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Chrom crossed his arms. "Right then—we'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

_Hold on..._

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?"

"Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

_They are going to kidnap me?!_

The big fellow named 'Frederick' glared at me. _I guess I have no choice._

We walked a bit from the meadow I was found in and got on the country road. I looked around seeing nature all around me. _It's so beautiful... _I suddenly stopped and the trio stopped as well, looking back at me.

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" I cautiously asked half-expected to get yelled at for some reason.

Chrom seemed to sense my worry as I inveterately trembled when he looked at me.

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

I held my breath that I didn't noticed I held in.

_Wait a minute..._

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

Frederick looked at me bewildered.

"You've never heard of the halidom?" I shocked my head slightly. "Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing..."

Chrom rolled his eyes. "Frederick, please." He looked back at me. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt." I nodded in understanding. "I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that." I smiled slightly. "The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

Lissa pouted in fury. "I am NOT delicate! ...Hmph!" Chrom smirked at her. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." Chrom pouted back jokingly while Lissa just smiled. "But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

_There it is again, Shepherds..._

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?" The last line muttered while staring at Frederick. _It must be warm walking around like that..._

Chrom smirked yet again. "Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride.

_Ha... Ha..._

"Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." Frederick looked at me, now for the first time sincerely. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise." He held out his hand as I grasped it. "I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Kyle."

Everyone looked at me dumbly.

"...I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

Chrom rubbed his chin.

"Kyle? Is that foreign...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we—"

Lissa suddenly shouted. "Chrom, look! The town!"

We all spun our heads towards a small town just a bit ahead, with smoke coming out everywhere.

"Dammit! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt..." Chrom muttered angrily. "Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about him?" Frederick inquired towards me.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!"

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's go already!" Lissa shouted.

The trio run away towards the city. "But what about— hmm..." I just shock my shoulders and ran after them.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads!" A loud ruffian shouted. "Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types!" He then looked towards a helpless woman who laid down on the ground. "Ain't that right, lass?"

The woman tried to stir away from the man in horror. "S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEEELP!"

"Chrom, we have to stop them!"

"Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again..."

"Wait!" I shouted after finally catching up to them. _I'm out of breath, geez!_

"Kyle! You followed us! Why?"

"I...I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

Chrom smiled. "Of course—strength in numbers. Just stay close!" I nodded in affirmation.

Frederick waved my attention. "Remember, Kyle, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's killed or be killed." _What have I gotten myself into...? _Chrom turned to me.

"So Kyle, I see you wear a sword, is it— wait, is that a tome? You wield magic?"

Indeed I do have a sword that for some reason didn't notice before. How weird... It seems I also have a book with a strange symbol on it in my robe's pocket.

_'Tome'?_ _Is that what this book is?_

"I...believe so? I suppose I should check."

"You believe so? Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being..."

"No, I can control it, I'm sure." _Probably..._

"If you say so..."

_So what are our options? It seems to be 4 people plus their leader judging by the fact that he's holding a woman hostage. We have 4 people, with 2 being knight and healer by the looks of it. I could sneak by and rescue the hostage but then someone have to—_

"Kyle?"

"Hmm... It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can... Well, I can 'see' things."

"See things? Like what?"

"The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle... I must have studied this somewhere."

"So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?"

"Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself...—wait a minute!"

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Chrom asked as he saw me deep in thoughts. I quickly waved it off. "It's just— would any of you be willing to act decoy?" Chrom looked at me like I was crazy and then back to Frederick and Lissa. They both were just as bewildered as him.

"On second thought, never mind..."

"Do you have a plan?"

_Huh? _

"Well yeah, I mean sort of..."

Frederick suddenly took his hand on my shoulder. "I can act decoy if you want." Chrom quickly asserted.

"No let me—"

"I can't do that milord, you are too important."

"But—"

"And Lissa can't defend herself with only a healing staff, so no buts about it."

Chrom sighed. "Fine, what's your plan, Kyle?"

While Frederick distracted the main force, Lissa stayed hidden from the rear occasionally healing Frederick when necessary. Chrom seemed to have no problem with the mage.

_So far... So good... _

I meanwhile sneakily took covers behind broken fruit stands while slowly moving closer to the leader. _Now only if I could get a good angle to aim my thunder at him... While he's distracted, I could rescue the woman..._

_This better work..._

I quietly took out my book—I mean tome, and prepared to recite the spell.

(10 minutes earlier...)

"Here's what we do, Frederick, you take care of the first 2 brigands that guards the treasure, Lissa provide support from the rear while Chrom take care of the mage, that way we will not have to worry about any casualties with wind magic biting on Frederick's armor."

"How did you know Frederick is weak against magic?"

_Oh snap._

"Lucky guess? Haha..."

"...Right, anyway what's next?"

"You just leave everything else to me."

(Present)

_That's what I said but, who am I kidding, there's no way I can take care of the leader myself, he's double my size! And he have probably killed hundreds of other squirts like me... *sigh*_

"Hey! Who are you?!"

_Wait, what? _

"Hey, boss! I found someone sneaking around here!"

_Oh god I'm so stupid, I completely forgot the 5th person. Now what?_

The brigand came rushing towards me with his katana in hand. _Guess I have no choice!_

I quickly took my tome and muttered a thunder spell and concentrated my energy on him, as if my body knew the motion automatically. _Odd... _

But just when the lightning bolt flew towards him, he dodged just at the last moment.

_Hey, hey, you're kidding, right?_

"Now, DIE!" The brigand said with murderous eyes, intent on ending my life.

I quickly panicked and without thinking, grabbed my sword and used it as a shield.

"Heh, you really think your toy has a chance against my katana?"

_Not really, but better than nothing!_

After 5 agonizing seconds, my sword broke, right in the middle.

_Are you serious?!_

"Heh, what did I tell ya?"

_Oh shit, oh shit, what now?_

"Um..."

"Time's up!"

Before I could react, he sliced his sword on my left shoulder, I quickly evaded, now luckily it didn't cut as deep, but of course it didn't mean it still really hurt like hell.

"ARGGHHH!"

I collapsed to the ground grabbing my shoulder in agony. I saw the blood was already covering half of my white undershirt. My body felt heavy and warm, as much as it hurt it was more like I was shocked at how much blood I'm losing.

_Am I going to die here?_

The brigand smiled triumphantly. With his sword now slowly dropping with my blood he slowly walked to me, now when I am most vulnerable.

_It's over..._

"Heh, I guess this is it... NOW DIE!"

I braced for impact, but as I squinted my eyes I saw a shadow behind him. With blue hair.

"Your end has come!"

_Huh? That voice...!_

Chrom was behind him, with his sword having shot through the brigand's back.

"Y-You dastard..."

"No one touches my friend when I'm around."

"Chrom!" I was so relieved he had come, if not I would have...

Chrom smiled at me as he drove out his sword from the brigand's back. "Sorry I'm late."

I smiled back at him, but my smile as quickly vanished when I saw someone behind Chrom.

"Chrom, behind you!"

Chrom reacted quickly enough to evade the second brigand's sword from smiting him. Of course the brigand didn't give up so quickly, only this time he lunged for me instead. Without thinking, I took my broken sword and stabbed him in the chest.

"Stay back!"

"Wait! What's—argh!" The brigand fell down, face down with my broken sword's pointy end sticking up from the back. Blood covered the sword dripping down to the ground. I stared at my hands that started to shook uncontrollably.

_Oh god... I... I... Killed him..._

"Kyle? Are you all right?"

I was too shocked to answer, shifting between staring at my hands and the dead body. Chrom lightly shook my shoulders. "Kyle, look at me. He deserved it, he—"

"Deserved it?!"

I pushed him away.

"Chrom, I killed him, I killed a human being! I—"

I began to mumble incoherently as I landed on the ground with unfocused eyes. I tried to stand up, but my knees seem to have given away. _Dammit!_

Chrom sighed while scratching his head, he didn't seem to be the type that's good at comforting others. I tried to calm down, tried to think rationally, but it wasn't easy. Absentmindly I touched my shoulder and winced at the pain.

"Are you hurt? It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated."

He handed me a small bottle.

"What's this?" I asked quietly.

"That's a Vulnerary. You are supposed to rubber the liquid on the area that's hurt."

_Medicine?_

I quickly took it on my wound. It stung a little, but at least I'll live.

"You should bandage it just in case; I'll have Lissa treat you once we are finished with this."

"I'm f-fine, C-chrom. Don't w-worry."

_Despite the fact that I probably stuttered that out..._

"You don't have to play tough, I'm sorry that I'm not good at this... stuff...

_Does he mean comforting?_

"I said not to worry Chrom. I'll get used to this, no problem!"

I tried to put on a reassuring smile but failed miserably. Chrom looked at me worringly.

"Please don't say that Kyle... No one should get used to killing... Not like this..."

_Chrom..._

"Its kinda mine fault to begin with..."

"What do you mean?"

"You know... Having you to help us with this... I should have taken you to safety, that way, this wouldn't have happened."

I looked down on the ground, staring at my right hand which was trembling.

"It's not your fault, I stabbed him remember? It was 'self-defense', right?"

"Yeah, but still..."

"**No 'buts' Chrom! I choose to do this, not you!"**

Chrom was immensely shocked at my change of vocal and so was I.

_What was that?_

"I-I'm sorry, Chrom... I didn't mean to yell at you... I just..."

I took my right hand to my forehead.

"Don't worry about it. It's no surprise that you're stressed, not after what just..."

"Thank you, Chrom... Really I mean it, thank you."

"Anytime, Kyle." He sheepishly smiled, ruffling my hair. _Like a kid..._

"You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend. Having an ally by my side gives me courage."

"Thank you, but... I think there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side... It's fuzzy... Wait, yes: working in pairs improves strength, defense, speed..."

_Yes, yes I'm sure of it! Why didn't I think of this before?_

"Kyle?"

"Chrom, let's fight together."

"Of course!"

I nodded and looked over at the corpse laying infront of us. The blood had formed a circle around him. I couldn't help but noticing his eyes, they were so full of life just a second ago. I quickly hold my mouth in disgust.

"You still with us, Kyle?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just not used to the smell..." _of blood..._

"It's always difficult when you're on a battlefield for the first time."

"Anyways, thank you... For saving me..."

"No worries, I got your back. In fact I should be thanking YOU, for saving ME."

"Then I guess we're even now."

"Shall we take down the dastard holding the hostage?"

He held down his hand to me, pulling me up.

"Y-yes, let's."

"What is everyone doing? Worthless garbage!"

"Maybe you are the one who's worthless?" I said back.

The man quickly turned around and saw us that stood ready to take him down.

The woman cried happily when she saw us.

"Don't worry, fair maiden, we have come to rescue you!" Chrom shouted determined.

_Fair maiden? Who says that anymore?!_

Chrom winked at the woman who blushed immensely and tried not to look at him.

_Oh brother..._

"Well, well the head of the sheeps, have come to me personally, I feel honored!"

Chrom looked at the leader coldly.

"Then I guess you're the only one who feels that way."

"Pfft, then I guess we are finished talking." As he said that, he let go of the woman who quickly ran away from the battlefield. "Here, sheepy, sheppy! Come to the slaughter!"

Both Chrom and I readied our weapons. "As one!"

I quickly landed a lightning bolt on him and the leader just as quickly swiped his axe towards me. Just when I thought I was going to get hit, Chrom quickly covered me with his sword. "Think again!" "Thanks!" We both nodded towards each other and simultaneously striked him with sword and thunder. Making the leader fall backwards, with the axe flying from his hand. "Bwaargh! D-damn you..."

Chrom swiped away the blood on his sword and sheathed it. While I panted for air, with my knees dropping to the ground. "I-it's over..."

While Chrom and I walked back into the town square, we met Lissa and Frederick who were done with no causalities. They both noticed the large cut on my left shoulder and Lissa got frantic with worry. I reassured her I was fine but she still took out first aid from her purse. I sat on the ground while Lissa bandaged my wound, telling me how lucky I am that it hadn't gotten infected. _Guess the vulnerary worked... _After she was done, I stretched my shoulder, glad that nothing seemed to broken.

"Well that's the end of that." Lissa brightly smiled towards me. "Lucky for the town we were close by. But holy wow, Kyle! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND strategy! Is there anything you can't do?" I stood up brushing off dirt from my robe.

_I wouldn't say that..._

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Said Chrom clapping my shoulder.

_You just did that on purpose, didn't you?!_

Before I could say anything Frederick came walking with his horse. He had spoken with the town mayor who thanked us for what we did.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

I gulped.

"I understand your sceptism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please believe me. I have shared all that I know."

I looked down on the ground feeling guilty when Chrom grabbed my shoulder... Thankfully it was the other one.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Kyle's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides I believe his story, odd as it might be."

I was genuinely surprised at how much he thought of me.

"Th-thank you, Chrom."

He smiled and took out his hand. "So how about it? Will you join us, Kyle?"

I shook his hand. "I would be honored."

We stood outside the town as it seemed most of the fire had died down.

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a plegian accent."

"Plegian? What's that?" I asked slightly tilting my head.

Chrom crossed his arms. "Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

Lissa clenched her fists slightly. "And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless..."

"They do have us, milady." Frederick reassured. "Sheepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment."

"I know, I know... I'll get used to all this." She smiled slightly. Unconsciously I grabbed my tome harder.

_I don't know if __**I **__can get used to this..._

A small figure in the distance came towards us, seems to be one of the townspeople. "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valour with a feast!" Frederick nodded towards him. "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

Lissa clapped her hands. "Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

And w_hat about my shoulder injury?!_

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

_He got you there, Lissa._

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." I sweat dropped.

"Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!"

Chrom scratched his head. "Well, Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

_Duly noted._

"*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?"

"Oh, we realize."

_Heh heh._

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

Chrom waved his hands in front of him. "All right, all right. Ready to go Kyle? The capital isn't far."

"Yes, let's go."

**Authors Notes: **

So, the first chapter! ...or technically the prologue *ahem* so yeah Kyle's first battle, yes it's slightly more dramatic than in the game, and yes I maaaaybe will be referencing to his shoulder in future chapters, but that was really no surprise was it? ANYWAYS, what did you think? It's good? It's bad? What should I work on? Leave a review of what you think and I will post the next chapter! (Which technically is already done but I want to know what people think of the prologue first! OwO)


	2. Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change

Emblem of the Unlimited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening**

Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change

It had become night already and there was a full moon. We were currently in a pine forest - spooky yet comforting. It was quiet and peaceful and the stars were out, but at the same time it was dark and foggy and dangerous. Owls could be heard from inside the dark woods, their eyes looking like they were glowing. It was the middle of autumn, and the leaves were falling gently.

"I told you—it's getting dark already!" Lissa said complaining. "...Ech! And now the bugs are out!" As if on que, you could buzzing everywhere around us. "Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won gogh in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

Chrom lightly laughed.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character." I tried to hold my snicker. "Want to help me gather firewood?"

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it..."

_Of course..._

"I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks." She stretched her arms. "I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day."

My stomach growled. Everyone stared at me as I blushed embarrassingly.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving.

"You don't say?" Chrom said deadpanned.

Frederick crossed his arms.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order... Now who wants to clear a campsite?"

"I can do it while you guys go hunting." I said.

Frederick looked at my shoulder. "Of course given you're... 'Condition'."

_You really had to say it like that?_

"Right, then we should get to it. I'm starting to feel a little hungry myself..." Chrom said while looking into the deep woods.

"Hey! What about me?" Lissa a little angrily asked.

"Didn't you say something about 'being done building character'?"

_He he._

Lissa pouted. "Fine... I'll gather firewood..."

"That's more like it!"

Soon enough, everyone was sitting in a circle around a fire.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom said while stuffing himself. He momentarily stopped, looking at Lissa that was sitting next to him. "...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in." Lissa pouted yet again. "Pass! ...Gods, why couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain." Lissa looked over at me across the fire.

"Right, Kyle?"

_..._

"...Uh, Kyle?"

I didn't answer as I was busy stuffing myself like a maniac._ Do you know how long it has been since I've eaten something?! _Lissa sighed."I suppose a person would enjoy about anything after not eating for days..." Chrom chuckled.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat."

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!"

Frederick who sat beside me and had been quiet till now suddenly spoke. "Every experience makes you stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Lissa looked at him skeptically. "Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" The man mearly smiled. "Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." In spite of what he said, he looked **really** hungry. "Yeah right, Frederick!"

After we had eat, we took out the fire and slept directly after. It had been a long day and everyone was tired.

The ground was shaking, something was wrong. I groggily awoken, rubbing the tiredness from my eyes. Once I was fully awake, Lissa and Chrom was nowhere to be seen. A little worried I shock Frederick awake. "Hey, Frederick... Wake up." His eyes instantly opened, scaring me a little. _Wary indeed_... He looked at me confused. "What's wrong?"

"Chrom and Lissa are gone."

"What?!" Frederick instantly jerked up from the ground looking around furiously the campsite. "I felt the ground shake a bit... We should look for them." Frederick momentarily gained his posture. "Right, let's go."

After a bit of half running in the woods, we saw a circle in the sky. It looked like... An eye?

_I got a bad feeling..._ "My highest guess is that they ran there, let's go!" Surely enough, we saw them... And they were not alone.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Lissa was relieved to see us. "Frederick! Kyle!" Past them, there was what looked like soldiers... Or what's left of them. Their eyes were glowing red and dark smoke came out of their mouths when they breathe. "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" I asked feeling a little disgusted looking at their rotting skin. Chrom looked as disgusted as I was. "They're not from Ylisse. I promise you that." Frederick looked relieves. "No one is injured, then? Thank the gods..."

Lissa nodded. "Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be..." She looked around. "Hey, where did he go?" Frederick readied his horse, it followed us after he had whistled for it. "We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these... things... to the blade." He readied his lance. "Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy." Chrom also readied his weapon. "Right. So Kyle, any ideas?"

_Right, time to study the situation at hand..._

I looked at our 'battlefield', and what we have to work with. I noticed some sort of... Forts...?

"Hmm? Are those..."

"Abandoned forts, yes." Frederick answered.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle."

_We have 7 enemies, along with an archer... We should take down him as quickly as possible..._ "Kyle? How is it going?" Chrom said looking a little anxious. I scratched my chin. "Lissa, you hid in one of the forts. Provide heal when necessary." Lissa nodded and quickly went to the closest fort. "Frederick, you take on those with swords, watch out for the ones with axes, they can hurt your armor." No one seemed to wonder about how I know these things. _I guess they are used to it by now. _"Chrom, you and I take out the axe-guys and the archer. Everyone nodded in unison and went to their battle positions.

Just as we began our 'operation'. Some galloping noises were heard from behind us. "Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!" It was a woman with short red hair riding a horse. Chrom nodded to her and said to me that was Sully, also a member of the Shepherds. "...Agh, I knew I shouldn't left 'em." She gripped her lance. "All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your—"

"Hold, milady!" A new voice belonging to a man came right behind her. He had shoulder-length steely blue hair and a cravat around his neck.

"Muh?" Sully said deadpanned.

The man dramatically sighed. "Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." Sully blinked. "...The hell are you?!" The man continued unfazed. "Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural."

He dramatically flipped his hair. "I am myth and legend! I am he who strided large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts 'arch' in 'archer'! My name dear lady, is Vi—" sully took her hand in front of him. "Sorry Ruffles—no time for this. Onward!"

_And she's gone... Ouch..._

"Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!" She momentarily stopped. "I'm Sully... And I'm a Shepherd." Virion flipped his hair... _Again... _"'Sully'! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?" _Already?! _"Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line." Virion continued unfazed by her statement. "I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming.'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a—" true to her statement she just kicked him. "How's THIS for an answer?!" Virion fell backwards.

"OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they...P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..." Sully sighed loudly. "Fine... Anything to shut you up." Virion stared at her with starry eyes.

"... what? Stop staring at me like that!"

After that... Interesting conversation, I had to change our plan a little... I said to Sully and Virion to take down the archer along with enemies on the way, while I and Chrom take down the leader.

Everyone did their jobs efficiently, and now it was only the leader left...

Chrom and I as quickly as possible, decided to take down the leader. "Ryaaargh!" His eyes glowed stronger while his axe glinted under the moonlight. He threw his axe at me and I quickly dodged. Just as I dodged, I swiftly fired a thunder ball at him. _Learning from old mistakes... _Chrom finished the deed with his sword, making the... 'Thing' disappear. "Nnh...Aagh..."

With the battle over, the 'masked man' that Lissa was talking about appeared. Frederick sighed of relief. "It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." The masked man was silent. Lissa smiled. "Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave." Chrom also smiled towards him. "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

The masked man answered back. "You may call me Marth." Chrom seemed surprised. "Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" Marth shakes his head. "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was merely a prelude. You have been warned." Directly after he said that, he bowed and calmly walked away. Lissa blinked in confusion. "Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" I sighed a little. "Not much for conversation, is he?" Frederick nodded. "It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." Everyone nodded as we headed out of the woods.

**Authors notes:**

Yay, chapter 1 done! \(owo)/ even though it feels really short... Maybe I should combine 2 chapters in one... I just realized I suck at writing battles... Godammit... Anyway, as I said before, please review! Or just say if you liked it or not! It gets me motivated to write more! And don't worry, it will come some KylexLucina later on... Hehe… *perverted smile*


	3. Chapter 2: Shepherds

**Chapter 2: Shepherds**

We were on our way to the capital. Sully and Virion said they would go on ahead, so we continued on with just the four of us. During the trip we decided to take a break to check our supplies, I took this as an chance to start writing in my journal. Since I have lost my memories I figured I would start keep a journal of my recent events. Lissa sat on a big stone, rocking her legs back and forth, seemingly restless while Frederick scouted the nearby area with his horse.

Chrom was sitting nearby, being busy sharping his sword. After I finished writing in my journal I decided to go sit next to him because I had some questions.

"Can I ask you something, Chrom?"

Chrom momentarily stopped paying attention at his sword and instead looked at me.

"Uh-oh. Should I be nervous?"

I rolled my eyes and continued. "When you found me collapsed and without memory, why did you take me in?"

Chrom tilted his head a little. "Well... Because you were collapsed and without memory?"

I blinked in confusion. "That's it? Pity was your reason?"

Chrom seemed surprised by my reply. "Isn't that enough?"

I put away my journal while sighing heavily. "Did you never stop to consider if it was some kind of trap?"

In turn Chrom put back his sword in his sheath. "Heh, that's what I have Frederick for."

I still didn't understand. "But why didn't—"

Chrom interrupted me. "Kyle, if I see someone hurt or in need, I'm going to help them. That's just who I am, there's no changing it. Or would you rather I'd left you there, face down in the muck?"

I shook my head. "No, of course not. I'm thankful for what you did, I truly am. But it scares me all the same. Chivalry and longevity don't often go hand in hand."

Chrom smiled. "Ha! I wish I had a gold coin for every time I got this lecture."

I sighed once again, rather loudly. "I can only offer advice, I'm afraid. You really should be more careful in the future."

Chrom furrowed his brows. "I'm sorry, but no. If it happened again today, I'd do the same exact thing..."

_Chrom...! _

"But—" Chrom took his hands in front of him. "Peace, Kyle. I have heard your counsel, and I know you mean well. But as I said, this is who I am. I can't change that, nor would I want to."

I calmed down slightly. "I... I understand. If that is your decision, then so be it. Just do try and be careful, Chrom. For my peace of mind, if not your own?"

Chrom nodded. "I will. I promise."

After that we continued with our journey.

And so we arrived.

"So this is Yilsstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" I said dumbfounded. I was awed at how... Huge everything was. "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods." Frederick said with a sigh. "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Lissa smiled brightly. "Well, that's a relief!"

As we walked through the town square, a beautiful fountain was seen in the middle, having the water sprinkle looking like stars shining under the sunlight. A few little children ran past us, chasing each other with sticks, laughing loudly. I couldn't help but smile at how truly beautiful this place where and how it was so full of life.

Something big seemed to be happening as everyone gathered near the castle. A parade of sorts with soldiers on horses was coming out of the castle. A older man was heard shouting, looking excited. "Look! The exalt has come to see us!" In the middle of the 'parade', a woman was on a chariot waving at the mass of people that gathered. She looked very beautiful with her golden long hair glimmering in the sun, and her smile was genuinely gentle. "The exalt is your ruler, yes?" I inquired.

Frederick nodded. "Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." I looked at the people waving at her; some children even threw flowers to her. "Is it safe for her to walk amongst commoners like this?" Frederick sensed my worry but didn't seem to be worried himself. "The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the Fell Dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the Divine Dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." I was surprised at how much history the exalt held and understood more why the exalt was so important for the people.

Chrom continued. "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." _I can see that. _

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." Lissa giggled. "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" I chuckled. "Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..." Frederick smirked at my 'deduction'. "The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

_Why didn't anyone tell me this?! _

"You said you were 'shepherds'!" Chrom seemed amused at my outburst. "And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." _All this time... And the way I treated him and yelled at him! _I tried to bow towards him. "C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Chrom shakes his head. "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." I regained my composure. "The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" Frederick dramatically sighed. "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." Everyone chuckled, lighting up the atmosphere.

The 'parade' seemed to be over as the exalt and her soldiers were returning to the castle, with the people quickly dispersing. "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" I was surprised that I was given the offer to meet her as I suspected that very few people would be allowed to meet the exalt in person. I nodded happily and we walked to the castle.

The castle was enormous; various large old paintings could be seen throughout the walls. Many soldiers were busy guarding every door, not moving an inch from their posts. We finally arrived in the royal chamber, seeing Lady Emmeryn and a soldier woman with light-blue hair standing talking to each other by the throne. She turned around and welcomed us with a gentle smile. "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" Chrom lightly bowed towards her. "Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Emmeryn nodded. "Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." The soldier woman next to her bowed apologetically towards Chrom. "Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them." Chrom nodded to her to raise her head. "No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt." Lissa winked towards me. "And besides, we had plenty of help!" Emmeryn looked past Chrom to where I was standing. "Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" Chrom patted my shoulder. "This is Kyle. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a shepherd." Emmeryn walked forwards to me, face-to-face. "It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Kyle." I became flustered, not knowing how to act towards royalty, and just bowed back. "Not at all, milady!" Frederick interrupted. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Kyle claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a plegian spy." _Spy?! _Chrom looked angry. "Frederick!"

Emmeryn was calm. "Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?" Chrom nodded. "Yes. He risked his life for our people. And for me personally." Emmeryn seemed surprised. "Oh? How so?" Chrom pointed at my left shoulder. "He got badly injured as a result of battle with a brigand and saved my life despite of his injury, more so since it was the first time... He killed somebody... That's good enough for me." Emmeryn looked at me, smiling. "Well then, Kyle... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well." I didn't know what to do except to bow before her once again."Milady." Emmeryn looked towards Frederick. "But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..." Frederick bowed to her. "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace."

He then looked towards Phila. "I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?" Phila nodded. "Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." Emmeryn looked towards Chrom. "We are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Chrom nodded. "Of course." Lissa tugged my arm. "I think that's our cue, Kyle! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

We entered an old building, looking similar to a barrack. "Here we are! The shepherds' garrison." Lissa exclaimed loudly in a proud fashion. As we got inside, the first thing I noticed was how big it was. The roof felt like it was going upwards forever, and various spider webs could be seen throughout the roof. _They need to clean this place... _

There were various weapons and shields standing against stalls (?). And also loads of barrels and sandbags everywhere. Some target practices were also along the left wall with old used arrows sticking firmly in the bull's-eye.

One particular thing I noticed was a table full of various books and scrolls. It looked really old and didn't seem to have been used for a long time.

_Ah, maybe it's there we are going to discuss strategies. _

"Go on, make yourself at home." Lissa said smiling. I smiled back in return. She then motioned me to follow her to the middle of the room, where a man and a woman were talking. Before I could introduce myself another woman came sprinting towards us. "Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" Lissa waved to her. "Oh, hey, Maribelle!" The woman named 'Maribelle' had shoulder-length curly hair with bowties on each side of her head. Her clothes were all pink with a corset and high heels; it gave a very 'royal' feel to her. To complete the look she had a light-pink umbrella. "'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" _I seriously doubt that... _Lissa just giggled. "Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do it without the bugs and bear barbecue..."

The man next to me interrupted suddenly. "Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" _Teach? _

"Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee!" Lissa said giggling gently. "And here I thought some people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" The man next to me, apparently called Vaike, was tanned and had blonde hair spurting out to the back with a diadem holding it slick back. He had some armor barely covering his chest which showed off his muscles. He had a distinct small scar on his right cheek. "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! ...Wait, was that an insult?" _Wow, Lissa can show no mercy when she wants to be... _

The third woman who had been silent until now spoke. "Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" Maribelle sighed. "Poor Sumia. She simply has been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training... She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." The woman named 'Sumia' had straight bangs and long light-brown hair past her chest. She had battle armor that looked light but not too uncomfortable, or so I presumed anyway. She had hair-ornaments that included behind her head that looked like small wings and 2 pearls covering 2 hair curls at both sides of her head. Those 2 in particular were curly than the rest of her hair. Lissa clasped her hands to her chest. "Aw Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." _I have a tiny suspicion it's more than that... _"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry!" Vaike looked over at me. "So, who's the stranger?"

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Kyle!" As she said it she took her hands towards me in a 'ta-da!' Fashion. "He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!" She said while fist pumping upwards. I sweat dropped and tried to smile.

Vaike grinned.

"Oh yeah? Can he do this? *buuuurp*"

_Did he seriously just do that?_

I half-laughed while everyone else was quiet.

I dramatically bowed towards him. "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach'."

Vaike grinned yet again.

"In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

Sumia and Lissa nodded towards me smiling while Maribelle...

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?"

She suddenly took her umbrella pointing it close to my face.

"And you, Kyle! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Humph!"

And with that she left on her heels and briskly walked away.

_Well at least she remembered my name._

Sumia sighed. "Don't take it to heart, Kyle. Maribelle warms up to people slowly."

"Or burn to quickly! Hee hee!" Lissa added. "But yeah, just give her time."

We heard the entrance door behind us opening up slowly with a crank and a familiar face came towards us. Sumia looked immensely happy and nearly sprinted towards him.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was—I mean, we were so—"

Before she could say anything else, she tripped over some paper... Which happened to be exactly in front of her feet. She immediately stood up and brushed of some dirt.

_Like it was a routine..._

Even though everyone else looked like they were used to it, Chrom looked worried.

"Sumia! Are you all right?...Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... *sigh*"

Chrom breathed out and now looked at everyone present.

"All right, listen everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

_Yet another name I don't know about._

"Regna Ferox?"

While I expected everyone to look shocked, Sumia calmly explained.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

I nodded in understanding, while Chrom continued.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us."

_It's understandable, just thinking about those 'things' make me shudder._

"Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any—"

Lissa immediately raised her hand.

"I volunteer!"

Vaike smirked.

"Me too! You'll be needing ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

A huge shadow loomed behind me. "I'll go as well." I looked behind confused. _Was someone there? _

"...What? I have been here the whole time!"

_I must be hearing things..._

Sumia looked at Chrom uncertainly. "I... I, um..."

Chrom looked confused. "Yes, Sumia?"

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

_Sumia..._

"Well, you could stay behind the main group and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? You choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield.

_I learned it the hard way..._

"W-well, if you think it wise, captain."

Chrom smiled warmly.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

Sumia blushed slightly and smiled as well.

"Oh, yes! I mean—Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

The volunteering party was now outside the capital. Our group was consisted of Chrom, me, Lissa, Vaike, Frederick, Sully and Virion.

The sun was still bright and the wind was blowing gently towards the long grass field. It felt nice to the touch.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead."

Clunking armor was heard not too far behind, revealing a man running towards us.

"W-wait for me!" When the man had caught up with us, he panted for air.

Chrom looked a little surprised. "Stahl?"

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"

Lissa looked confused. "Huh? Vaike was supposed to... Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

Vaike looked away while scratching his head, trying to seem innocent.

"The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all..."

Lissa pouted angrily. "Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

Vaike's veins almost popped. "Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

Stahl sighed. "That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about if while we march..."

_Cakes..._

I inspected Stahl for a moment. He had short brown hair and green armor that covered his body, except the stomach which was covered by his undershirt.

"Your name is Stahl, right?"

Chrom walked to us. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kyle. This is Stahl, one of our finest."

Stahl shakes my hand.

"Hello, Kyle. Miriel told me we had a new Shepard."

"Miriel?"

"Er, Miriel is one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

"I see."

We walked a fair bit before reaching a bridge, and it was full of _them_.

Chrom gripped his fists. "Gods, have the Risen spread this far?"

I turned towards Chrom, giving him a confused look. "Risen?"

Frederick nodded. "We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one."

Chrom swiftly took out his sword from his sheath. "Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Everyone nodded, determined.

Vaike grinned. "Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their... Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

Chrom literally face palmed.

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes..."

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..."

"Keep it to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!"

I felt a little sorry for him so I volunteered to look for his axe, it must have been dropped a little way back. Vaike smiled and promised to make up for it. I said it was no need and told him to stay close to Frederick until I found the axe. Speaking of which...

"All right, listen up... Especially those who BROUGHT weapons! All weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind. Lances have a advantage over swords, for example, while swords best axes. We'll want to work this into our strategy whenever possible."

_**Again**__ I learned it the hard way with my bronze sword versus a katana a while back..._

Chrom looked at me expectantly. "Any ideas, Kyle?"

_Hmm... We seem to have a lot more than last time... Can't say the exact number though..._

"Kyle?"

_He has no patience whatsoever, eh?_

I gathered the whole group in a circle. "Sully and Stahl, you take care of those with axes." They both nodded and took their horses.

"Lissa, you stay behind those trees and heal those who need when necessary, okay?"

She nodded and quickly ran off. "Virion, you keep an eye on her and snipe any enemies who come near her, clear?"

"Yes, I shall protect this fair maiden even if it kills me!" Before I could say anything else to him, he promptly ran after Lissa.

"Chrom, join with the others." I said pointing towards Sully and Stahl. "I'll join up with you later once I have found Vaike's axe."

"Got it."

Without hesitation he ran towards the two cavaliers.

Everything was now in place. "Now I only need to find–"

"Splendid! It seems I've caught up. Now only to extirpate these brutes..."

_Miriel? I presume?_

She had dark-brown hair, almost red, that were short past the ears and straight bangs in front and wore glasses. She wore clothes befitting a mage, long robes and a big hat with long top. She had a special hair ornament with pearls that were on one side of her head.

"Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible amongst the shepherds. Still I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

_Wow, she loves to talk a lot..._

"Excuse me? Are you Miriel?"

"Yes, what of it? Ah, you must be Kyle. Then I can presume this axe belongs to Vaike, yes?"

"Y-yes, indeed."

"Then I will return it to him. Go join up with Chrom; we have no time to chit-chat."

_You shouldn't be the one to say that!_

I gave up and ran off to meet up with Chrom.

"Whoa! My axe!"

Miriel sighed.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know."

Vaike grinned.

"Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe, anyway."

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands... Permanently."

Vaike gulped.

After having defeat a pair of 'Risen', near the bridge, it was still a few more on the other side. Together with a stronger looking risen that appeared to be their 'boss'.

Chrom stood close to me.

"What next, Kyle? Guide our swords."

_Again?_

Frederick came towards us interrupting. "Might I advise patience, milord?"

_Thank you!_

"Kyle is a fine tactician, but we have been working him mercilessly. Even the best of us needs rest."

Chrom didn't seem to have realized that and looked ashamed. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

"Perhaps Kyle would prefer we choose our own actions at times."

"But how will we know?"

"We could use a simple command that lets us fight on our own. So long Kyle realizes such strategy does not guarantee victory. Acting as we see fit may not always lead us to the best course of action."

"What do you think, Kyle?"

I was completely lost in thought and saw them both looking at me intensely.

"I-I think it's a great idea, in fact, I have a word that we can use in case of this."

Chrom and Frederick looked relieved.

I whistled so the entire group could hear. Everyone turned their heads towards me.

With a loud voice I shouted. "Jiyukai!" Within an instant everyone immediately without hesitation went to the enemies in front of us. _Seems like it worked... _In actuality I took a sneak peak in one of the books in the barracks before we left, in one of them stood words you used as secret commands to your army so the enemy would get confused. 'Jiyukai' was the word for 'Free Battle', meaning they could do what fit their own judgment.

The more Risen we fought, more of them dropped their weapons. Frederick grabbed a sword that seems to be still in good condition. "Humph. Finders, keepers. He won't need it anymore."

Finally after some agonizing battles, it was now only the 'boss' left. The main difference now, he was alone, and we have a whole army.

"Gwaaaaar!" The risen chief let a loud battle cry with smoke coming out of his mouth.

Everyone stood ready.

First, Sully and Stahl parelled with their swords and Lances against him, then Virion came from behind shooting 2 arrows, one on the heart and one on the head. It didn't seem to stop him as he let out another roar and swinged his axe at Sully. "No, you don't!" Shouted Stahl and covered for her with his sword.

"Thanks, I've owe ya!"

"No problem!"

Both me and Miriel fired thunder and fire respectively at him. He wasn't dead yet but near so. "Chrom, Frederick, Now!"

Both of them simultaneously took their weapons and plunged it into his chest, making him disappear. "Finally, and good riddance!" Chrom pusted out. "But if they're appearing this far up the northroad..." Frederick nodded. "Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary."

_As expected of Frederick the Wary..._

Everyone was checking their supplies while Lissa healed those who were wounded with her staff. Once everyone was done, we continued with our journey.

**Authors note:**

Another chapter done! \(owo)/ I feel like I need to practice more on the fighting scenes, and also poor Kellam xD

The 'secret word' is a made up word taken from the Japanese words "Jyuu Tatakai" that means free battle. I just fought it would sound cool... QwQ

And wow this was a long chapter... I think I'm going to split up future chapters...

Rate and review what you guys think! It will motivate me even more to write! (*^*)


	4. Chapter 3: Warrior Realm

**Chapter 3: Warrior Realm**

Chrom, me and Lissa scouted ahead of the others and as we walked through the meadow, we saw something peculiar up ahead. "Well, what do we have here?" I said a little surprised.

Lissa squinted her eyes. "Hey, is that what I think it is?"

We walked up closer to see a Pegasus standing alone here in the middle of nowhere. Chrom walked up closer to it. "It's a Pegasus all right. I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here..." As Chrom attempted to touch it, it reared all of sudden, looking afraid. Chrom half-felled backwards surprised. "WHOAH! Down, girl! Easy there!"

While Chrom attempted to calm it down to no avail, a familiar voice was heard from the distance coming closer. "Captain, one moment!" Sumia came running towards us, and then fell down, again...

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?"

Sumia got up, and brushed of some dirt.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean...*sigh*"

Chrom breathed out of relief. "Well come no closer. This beast is crazed!"

Sumia was surprisingly calm.

"Its okay, Captain. I can handle this..." She said while slowly walking towards the wounded Pegasus. "Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you."

Sumia slowly took her hand and caressed its mane. "Shhh..." The Pegasus was calming down, almost leaning to the touch of Sumias hand.

Me and the others were surprised to say the least. "How did she calm down it so quickly?" I asked dumbfounded.

Lissa smiled widely. "That's incredible, Sumia!"

Chrom also smiled and looked quite surprised himself. "I've never seen anything like it."

Sumia continued to caress the Pegasus. "Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess.

Chrom smiled even more, with his arms crossed. "I should say so!"

"You should all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

Chrom furrowed his brows, obviously worried for her to be by herself. "We can wait for you."

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when All of Ylisse is in danger."

Chrom was impressed by her courage and loyalty to their kingdom.

"Right, then. Be safe, Sumia."

"As you command, sir.

We pressed on, leaving reluctantly Sumia behind. Chrom looked backwards every five minutes, like he was going to bolt at any second. I tried to tell him multiple times that she could handle herself. "You must put your faith in her." After that he looked slightly less worried.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa said desperately trying to warm herself with her body heat while having clattering teeth's.

Indeed it was very cold, on top of being a winter landscape; we were in the middle of a powerful snow storm, making everyone freezing to death. It didn't help either that most of us wasn't dressed properly for this kind of weather. I pulled up my hoodie close to my face, and exhaled on my thin gloves, trying desperately to get some warmth.

Frederick laughed lightly and walked beside Lissa with his horse. "Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."

We arrived to what seemed to be the entrance to a huge fort, surprisingly it looked not as guarded as I thought it would be. Even though it felt like someone was watching us from afar.

"So this is the fortress?" I asked.

Chrom walked beside me, looking unfazed by the cold weather. _I freeze just by looking at him..._

"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

Frederick nodded in affirmation. "The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

Chrom sighed heavily.

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

Everyone nodded.

"Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing." Frederick said.

"What?! Why?" Chrom asked worryingly.

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought to pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy? Loath as I am to trust him, Kyle might offer some valuable insight in this..."

"Indeed, he IS our tactician, after all. So, Kyle? What do you suggest?

"You do realize I can hear you?" I said looking at Frederick.

Frederick half bowed towards me. "My apologies."

I waved my hands at him. "No, it's fine. Please don't do that..."

"As you wish."

Chrom coughed, trying to get my attention.

"And the plan?"

"O-oh, right! Let's see..."

Before I could continue a woman's voice was heard on the fort's second floor.

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom shouted back, walking slowly forward.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!"

Frederick ran forward attempting to shield Chrom.

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

Frederick looked visibly offended.

"B-brigand? Now see here—"

The woman interrupted him.

"You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such impostors where they stand."

Frederick had it with this woman's ignorance.

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! Yes indeed—and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offence, yes? Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

I felt a sudden urge of firing a fireball to her face.

Chrom sighed. "Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen—"

The woman interrupted again, more angrily.

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!"

On the woman's command, soldiers threw their lancers at Chrom.

"Chrom, No!" Lissa shouted.

Frederick hurried to protect Chrom when suddenly, floating feathers were seen falling to the ground.

Everyone looked up to see a Pegasus flying over us. And the one riding it was…

"Sumia." Chrom said, a little surprised, but glad to see her.

"Better hold on captain. Could get bumpy."

"Uh, right." Chrom said, still a little lost as what just happened.

Sumia smiled towards Chrom. "You'll be fine."

Chrom looked in awe but quickly looked towards the soldiers who also seemed surprised to see Sumia and her Pegasus. "Sumia!" Chrom quickly yelled, pointing towards the ground.

Sumia and Chrom landed safely on the ground. Both looking a little winded by that event. "Oh, Captain. I'm so relieved I made it in time."

"That goes double for me, Sumia! And this—is this the same ornery Pegasus we met on the road?!"

Sumia chuckled. "Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? ...Once you really get to know her..."

Chrom smiled and attempted to caress the Pegasus, who this time didn't flinch. "Well, many thanks to you both."

Lissa came towards the Pegasus and caressed it as well. "I think the Pegasus is blushing!"

Frederick sighed. "And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!"

I chuckled at the scene before me, but some stray arrows came towards us, reminding us that we indeed have no time for this.

"Chrom, they're coming!"

Everyone became serious again. "All right. The Feroxi way it is!" Chrom said determined, grabbing his sword.

_We had at least ten people to fight against, give or take. We must somehow get to the top of the second floor. If we defeat the commander, it surely will stop this conflict. Maybe if Sumia can fly..._

"Sumia, will you be able to fly to the second floor?"

"Phila, said pegasi can fly far afield, but they're highly vulnerable to arrows."

"I see, and we can't risk injuring it even further..."

Sumia said she's sorry but I said its okay.

"Don't worry, girl. I'll watch out for archers for both our sakes!" She said to her Pegasus while caressing her.

_The fort seemed to have two doors at the sides of the fort. We should split up in two groups to each side._

I motioned the others with my hand to be quiet and moved slowly by the right wall. 3 people were seen guarding the door. One of them had keys dangling on their hip. "That's it!"

I quickly returned to the others. "Here's what we do. We split into 2 groups and move ourselves upwards towards the top floor to the commander. If we defeat her, we can stop this conflict." Everyone nodded. "Miriel, Virion, Stahl, Frederick and Lissa go to the right door, one of the guards have the key to that door." They nodded and went to the right side. I looked at the rest of our group. "Sully, Sumia, Chrom, you go with me to the left side. Let's do this!"

When we went to the left side, we all could feel a presence somehow. _Just like back in the barrack..._

Chrom invertly shuddered, and not due to the wind. "Why do I feel like I'm being watched..."

"Um, sir? ...Sir? Right here, sir!"

Chrom was a little angry; it felt like he was talking to a ghost. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"I'm standing in plain sight, sir. Right he—"

"BWAAH!" Chrom jumped out of his skin. Right in front him stood a man with short brown hair, dressed in large silver and orange armor. "Oh! I-is that you, Kellam? When did you arrive?"

"...The same time as you. I've been with you all along. Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honour after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I—"

Chrom felt ashamed.

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive me. You're just so...quiet, I completely—"

Kellam waved his hands.

"Quite all right, sir, quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss."

Chrom sighed.

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you."

"I've been calling and waving my arms for several minutes...I don't think they've so much as glanced this way."

"You almost sound disappointed."

"Well, I just... I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on?"

_The way Sumia and Chrom, rode together... It became more efficient when Chrom blocked arrows towards them... Covering the Pegasus weakness of arrows..._

"Hmm..."

Chrom looked at me who were in deep thoughts.

"What is it, Kyle?"

"I've been thinking about how you rode with Sumia earlier... Do our units always have to fight one-on-one?"

"Are you suggesting we pair up? That's an interesting thought... I admit, I'd resemble a pincushion right now if it weren't for Sumia and her mount."

"Exactly. By pairing up, units could lend each other added attack and defense... It might also allow quicker soldiers to ferry slower units great distances... Yes... Yes! I'm sure of it. This opens up all sorts of strategic possibilities! We should try whenever the opportunity presents itself."

We slowly but surely advanced through the gates when I hear Chrom talking to himself. "It already feels as though Kyle has been a Shepherd forever. It's funny how fighting alongside someone speeds friendships along... And the more we fight side by side, the more valuable those friendships become!"

I couldn't help but smile at Chrom, even though he's being totally oblivious to his 'inner thoughts' being heard by everyone present.

Between blows with enemies in front of us, everything seemed to coming along nicely so far, except for some minor causalities. Both Miriel and Sumia had to draw back due to injuries. Chrom ordered Lissa to take refuge in the woods nearby so she could heal their wounds. During the course of the fight, Virion had been pairing up with Miriel and seemed to have getting closer to her. Now when she became injured, he blamed himself for it. Both Stahl and Lissa tried to cheer him up, saying that she would be fine.

As for Chrom however...

"It's my fault this happened to her... I pushed her to hard..." He also like Virion, very much so blamed himself for the cause of her injuries. He became absentminded during the fights, which was rare for him, and it put everybody's morale down. I tried to make conversation with him. "I was going to ask: how do you pass the time when we're not fighting?" Even though it was merely a attempt on making small talk, he still answered me, albeit a little softer and almost a whisper. "If I'm not napping, I'm swinging a sword... Predictable, I know."

"It's nothing wrong with that; it's good staying in shape." I said lightly punching him on his shoulder.

Chrom half-heartily smiled, knowing I tried to cheer him up.

"Thank you, don't worry about me. Let's focus on the enemy!"

_Now that's the Chrom I know!_

Eventually after many tiring battles. _At least you are not cold anymore..._ It was only the commander left.

Both me and Chrom teamed up and decided to take her on. The commander—who revealed her name to be Raimi—wanted to battle with only Chrom and me. First everyone protested but Chrom said it was fine. All the other shepherds stood by and watched. "Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!" She shouted and readied her javelin.

Just as she shouted that, I quickly had readied my spell and fired thunder at her, unfortunately her thick armor and giant shield blocked it without as much as a scratch. And of course when Chrom swinged his sword at her, it only clinked towards her armor. _Great, now what?_

Before I could think of anything, she fell down. _Wait, what? What just happened?_

Well, Kellam happened. Without anyone noticing, he quickly took his iron lance and shoved it into her weakest part of the armor, making her collapse. "Then your claims were... True..."

_Well yes, but it was Kellam who did it, not us!_

Before I could thank him, Kellam disappeared.

Raimi bowed down deeply towards Chrom. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word for your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

Chrom nodded. "That would be most appreciated, thank you."

Raimi bowed down once more and walked away.

_Woah that was unexpected._

"Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed." I said in awe.

Frederick caressed his horse. "In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..."

Lissa looked even more cold than before. "So can we get going, Chrom?!"

Chrom felt on his left bare cold shoulder. "Yes, it's not getting any warmer."

It was still a quite long road ahead to Arena Ferox. Also it was getting dark already; it wouldn't be wise walking in the middle of the night. We decided to take a break from the long wandering but also to check on our supplies and more importantly, letting Sumia and Miriel rest.

We setted up our tents while Lissa and Frederick cooked us dinner, it was bear meat, again. I could see Frederick sweat dropping. I chuckled a bit when I saw Stahl almost drooling over the food because he was so hungry. Sully promptly smocked him on the head saying he should have patience.

Behind our sleeping tent, Chrom was standing there, but not alone. Although I couldn't see clearly, it was a unknown man with him, with a dagger in hand. I became worried and ran towards them, even though the man had already bolted away by the time I got to his side.

"Chrom are you all right?!" I asked between ragged breaths.

"Er, yes, I'm fine." Chrom said, surprised to see me so out of breath. "...What's got you so excited?"

I quickly stabilized my breathing. "I heard you were attacked behind the tent!"

Chrom smiled. "Pfft! Some local thug approached with a dagger, but he bolted when i drew iron. It was dark... The poor fellow probably thought he was mugging a merchant! Ha!"

I couldn't believe what I heard. "You challenged him alone?!"

Chrom crossed his arms. "Well, I wouldn't say 'challenged', exactly. More like 'shooed away'. Can't very well leave that sort around the camp, can we."

I face palmed while sighing.

"By the gods, Chrom! Please, I beg you, do not take any more of these foolish risks."

Chrom laughed. "Hah! You do realize we're at war, right? Just walking onto the battlefield is a risk."

"I don't fear anyone besting you head-on; I fear you being stabbed in the back! Many of our enemies do not share you sense of honour."

"Do you really think some random cutpurse would get the better of me?"

"Shall I list every hero who said that before being poisoned, sniped or snared?"

"Well, I don't think a list is necess—"

Before he could finish, I quickly punched my left knuckle on a tree next to me. "You're our COMMANDER, Chrom... Battlefield victories mean nothing if an army loses its leader. You are no longer simply your own man. You stand for all of us."

Chrom sighed and took my fist away from the tree. My knuckles had become bright red after the impact and my glove had withered slightly. Chrom looked at my hand slightly concerned. "Enough... You have a point. You're right...as you always are. I will be more careful. Thank you, Kyle." I calmed down, and nodded back smiling.

We heard Lissa shouting that dinner is ready and we both walked back to the others. Even though it was evident on everyone's faces that they heard yelling from us, nobody questioned us thankfully.

During the dinner I caught small glances towards my left hand, looking with small evident concern in their eyes. I simply smiled towards them and stretched my fingers, showing them nothing was broken. The group sighed in relief albeit still worried.

When everyone had eaten, I quickly went back to my tent to disinfect my hand and bandage it. Stahl and Sully washed the dishes, even though they spend more time talking and teasing each other than actually working.

Virion took Miriel food to her tent, as did Chrom to Sumia. Lissa couldn't hold her anxiety and asked Chrom what happened with Kyle's hand. The bluenette said not to worry and continued walking to Sumia's tent.

-**Chrom's POV**-

I walked towards the tent, seeing Sumia already up and about cleaning the tent. _She never changes..._

"Oh! There you are!" She said smiling towards me.

"Hello, Sumia. How are you feeling? Do you need something?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Lissa was by here earlier saying Kyle was looking for you. She said something about a strategy meeting."

_I certainly didn't expect that. I thought he was still angry with me... Maybe Lissa is trying to make us talk, which we should..._

Since Sumia didn't know about mine and Kyle's 'discussion', I played along.

"Oh, right. The strategy meeting. Poor Kyle does love too..." As I walked forward towards her, I fell down to the ground in midsentence.

"AAAAAAARGH!"

"Chrom! Are you all right?!" Sumia asked, running towards me worryingly.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. I just tripped on a pebble. Gods, how embarrassing."

"It's because you're so exhausted! You've been working too hard lately."

"I'm fine, Sumia. And besides, we're all tired. Such endless fighting wears on everyone."

Sumia sighed. "Chrom, you've no need to don a brave face for my sake. You carry twice the burden of anyone. It's only natural you're exhausted."

Chrom smiled. "Heh. You're kind to say so. But in truth, everyone looks to their commander for inspiration and strength. An army is only as stalwart as its leader. The instant I show weakness, we're through."

Then it hit me. That's what Kyle has been trying to tell me. _I feel like such an idiot..._

Sumia looked at me worried. "It must be so hard for you..."

I returned to reality. "I'll...be fine. And please don't speak of this conversation to anyone. All right?"

"N-no! Of course not! I would never—"

I smiled reassuringly towards her. "Ha ha! At ease, Sumia. And stop worrying so much! It'll take more than a few battles to bring this soldier to his knees."

"I know! You're the greatest warrior that I've ever... Huh. I just realized something."

"What is it?"

"You trusted me with a secret! It's our first secret together!" Sumia said overjoyed.

"Um...yes, I suppose it is."

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed tighter than a bear trap. As long as you promise to take a nap before the strategy meeting!"

"...What?" I had completely forgotten about that.

"I'll just tell Kyle that you've been delayed."

"And if I don't agree to your terms?"

Sumia smirked. "Then I'll tell everyone the mighty Chrom was bested by a mere pebble!"

"That sounds like blackmail... Still, I suppose a short nap couldn't hurt."

"Ooh, it's so thrilling to be able to help out like this! Anyway, I'll leave you to it. Sweet dreams!"

After that, she closed her tent as I went outside, heading back towards my tent. "That girl has a strange knack for getting her way..."

-**Chrom's POV end**-

Lissa then walked towards my tent looking for answers, and saw me bandaging my hand. "Why won't any of you talk to us?" Lissa said, clearly distressed. "Did you guys fight or...?" I finished my bandaging. "Lissa, has your brother always been so reckless?"

"What do you mean?"

"He will probably don't like me telling you but, Chrom was about to get mugged by a burglar behind his tent."

"Burglar?! Way out here?!"

"Yeah, I was quite surprised as well."

"So what happened next?"

"He chased the burglar away and I scolded him for being reckless. In turn I punched a nearby tree to prove my point of him being the leader of our army, and we can't afford him getting stabbed in the back by some random thug."

"I don't think punching a tree proves it..."

"But Lissa! He—"

"I know, I know." Lissa said waving her hands. "My brother has always been like that, but don't worry about him too much. He's too stubborn to die!"

I sighed. "You got that right..."

"Anyways, as I said, don't worry too much." She said giving one of her brightest smiles.

"Yeah." I said smiling back, as she waved to me before leaving.

After having writing in my journal of today's events, I stepped outside the tent, wondering what everyone else was up to.

Stahl and Sully seemed to have returned to their tents, leaving only Frederick left, sitting on a log next to the now extinguished fireplace. "Hello Frederick. Shouldn't you go back to your tent?" Frederick turned his head towards me, acknowledging my presence. "I could say the same to you."

"Touché."

"Anyway Kyle, are you up for some training?"

"Training? Now?"

"Yeah. To better hone your sword skills till the next battle. You can't only rely on your tome, it's good to be efficient.

_True, I have only been using my tome until now._

"Yeah, sure why not."

"Your grip, stance, and breathing are wrong. Focus, Kyle... Again!"

I tightened my grip on my iron sword.

"Ready!"

After a long and exhausting training session, I fell down to my knees, dropping my sword in the process, panting for air.

"That's enough for today. Your form has improved considerably. The pace of your progress is remarkable."

"*huff, huff* Th-thanks..." I said between breaths. "I feel like...I've got the basics *huff* down now..."

Finally from my knees I sat down, wiping away sweats from my forehead.

"But... S-so tired... *huff* I think I'm dying..."

Frederick still stood up, leaning towards a tree behind him. "Ha! You're exaggerating! Or at least I pray so. Otherwise you might as well die here—you won't last long on the battlefield."

_Ouch, that was harsh and painfully true at the same time..._

I sweat dropped a little. "I suppose...but I'm exhausted nonetheless..." Looking up towards Frederick, I noticed him to be still composed as he was before our training started. "But you... You've hardly broken a sweat?"

Frederick furrowed his brows. "I should certainly hope not. If a little training winded me, I would be in no shape to serve Chrom."

"Well, I'm impressed. Your must train hard to build such endurance."

"Well, I awaken before dawn each day to build the campfires... Then whenever we march, I scout the trail ahead removing rocks and such... Wouldn't do to have someone turn an ankle mid-campaign, now would it?"

_So that's why... I always thought it was just a fixation with pebble collecting..._

"Beg pardon, did you say something?"

"Er, nothing important! But I owe you for this training session, so let me help you with tomorrow's fire. It'll be a snap with my magic. Find a tree, hit it with a lightning bolt, and presto!"

Frederick sighed. "...Instant forest fire."

"Oh! Well, yes, I suppose that...could happen..." I said scratching the back of my head. "In any case, I do still owe you a favour. Whatever you like—name it and it's yours. You needn't decide today, of course. Think it over for the next time we meet."

Frederick smiled. "I am unaccustomed to asking favours, but if you insist, I shall find something."

"Great! Now let's call it a night. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night."

**Authors notes:**

Another chapter done, yay! (\ovo/)

Kellam did the final blow, what a hero, even though nobody saw it... Goddammit... And also yes, I made a different pov (point of perspective) to Chrom! *gasp*

But I felt it needed to be done in order to make their relationship flow better.

*ahem* anyway, please rate and review what you think! (*^*) And also I wonder if Frederick and Sumias Horse/Pegasus should have a name... Hm...See you next chapter! (OwO)


	5. Chapter 4: Two Falchions

**Chapter 4: Two Falchions**

We went up relatively early, packing down everything and went to the Ferox Castle. Only Chrom, me, Lissa and Frederick went inside while the others waited outside. When we came in, we saw a familiar face.

Raimi was expecting us. She showed us the way to the throne room. "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan."

Chrom nodded. "Of course."

With that, Raimi quickly went away. I felt it being a bit odd that the khan was not in the throne room. "The khan is away?"

"Out training, I'd wager." Chrom answered. "The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather battle IS their politics."

I nodded thoughtfully. "A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now... A giant man, unparalleled in thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh..."

A new voice was heard coming towards us. "Am I now? ...Please, do go on!"

_That voice sounded like... A woman?_

"Huh?"

A woman, looking in her mid-twenties, came towards us. She had a tanned complexion with blonde hair pinned in a fluffy ponytail and red-silver armor, a shield covering her right arm.

Chrom was the first to spoke. "You're the—?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?"

The woman nodded. "One of them, yes—the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

Flavia shock her fists in anger. "Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

Chrom became angry as well, almost frightingly so. "Damn them all!" Realizing his outburst, he quickly apologized. "I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put."

Flavia laughed loudly. "Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards..."

_Hey, Chrom... I think that's enough..._

Flavia again laughed loudly. "...Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already."

_Or maybe I was wrong._

"I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

Lissa was surprised. "What?! Why not?!"

Flavia sighed. "I lack the authority."

Everyone seemed confused with Chrom being the first to speak again. "Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?"

"As I said, I am ONE of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..."

Chrom sighed. "So we are to receive no aid at all?"

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am need of champions."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"The captain of my border guard informs me your 'shepherds' are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions."

Flavia laughed. "Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight—they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought be outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty... That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."

"There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to alliance, then we will take up our steel."

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come. I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

"For Ylisse's sake, we'll beat him no matter how good he is."

"Well spoken again—I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!"

After that conversation, we headed to the arena. Using the same group—adding Virion, Miriel and Sumia—we began fighting through all the Feroxi warriors, or so we would but further back we saw a familiar face, or rather a mask. "Chrom! Look!" Lissa said pointing towards Marth. Chrom nodded. "I see him..."

We seemed to have gained attention as he looked towards us, against Chrom in particular. "Marth! One question, before we begin?" Marth remained silent. "...Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!"

Chrom and Marth both slowly raised their swords against each other. To everyone's surprise, Marths sword looked similar if not completely identical to Chroms Falchion sword. "Where did you get that?" Chrom asked him.

Marth remained silent. "There's no way..." Chrom thought out loud.

Chrom started the attack first. He jumped up high in the air and spiraled down with his sword towards the young masked man. Marth managed to block it just in time and directly started exchanging blows with Chrom. Between the swords clinking each other loudly, Chrom started asking him again. "Tell me! Who taught you how to fight like that?" Marth of course, yet again didn't spoke and they both in a identical fashion parelled their swords.

Marth jumped quickly into the air and did the exact same attack Chrom did at him at the start of their duel. Just as he paralleled down, he answered Chroms question earlier. "My father!"

Chrom managed to dodge to the side as Marth 'hmphed' at him.

After that astounding performance, Marth retreated farther back again, no doubt waiting to attack Chrom again.

I scanned our surroundings. "Marth is a gifted swordsman, and his men look capable as well. We should mind our distance." Since this was an arena, there wasn't too much time to think out a strategy so everyone paired up, running towards the enemy.

Miriel was paired up with Virion. Despite his protests as she should rest more, she said she was just fine.

I was paired up with Frederick, while Sumia was with Chrom. Those two were working really well with each other, with Chrom protecting the brunette every chance he got.

Slowly but surely, every enemy was defeated, save for Marth who now was the last one standing. Chrom went by himself towards him, wanting to continue their duel earlier. "Who is your father?" He asked him.

Marth shakes his head. "I've said enough for one day, sir."

"Humph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

"Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who!"

As so the duel kicked of once again. Although this time, it felt a bit different. Although not shown on Marth's face, obviously, his movements felt somewhat... Forced. Like he didn't have the right motivation to fight. Chrom easily paralleled all of his attacks and not before long, managed to with a loud clang—make Marths sword drop the ground, making Marth defenseless. The masked man took up his hands and gave up. "Impressive... Just as I'd expected...

_Expected?_

Flavia came towards us, congratulating us on our fight. "Well fought! You have my respect. And perhaps more to the point, you have my alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

Everyone looked really happy. "Truly? Thank you, East-Khan." Chrom said, looking a bit relieved.

"I should thank you! It feels ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!"

And with that she ran off in a hurry.

A man came towards us grumpily. "Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..."

The man was bald and had a rather large eye patch circling around his head, covering his left eye. He had what looked like feathers sticking behind his head. He was also tanned, with a golden armor barely covering his exposed muscular chest.

Chrom looked at him confused. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"I'm the West-Khan, Basilio; you so rudely removed from power! You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man."

_He's referring to Marth, i presume?_

"What do you know about him?"

Basilio scratched his head. "You mean that 'Marth'? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."

Lissa sighed longingly. "He's so dark and mysterious..."

I sweat dropped a little. "Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan..."

"Well, I mean, c'mon... He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

Chrom was getting annoyed. "And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!"

Lissa laughed at his outburst. "Yowch! Lighten up, big brother. I was just kidding."

Frederick spoke up. "Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately."

Chrom calmed down. "Right as always, Frederick."

Basilio stopped us. "Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you."

As per que, another man came towards us. He had dark-brown short hair and stilled expression on his face. He had a blue tunic and gray leggings with a belt and sheath, where he kept a katana.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

Lissa gasped. "Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong..." Lissa walked towards him as Lon'qu flinched, in fear?

"Away, woman!"

Lissa felt offended. "Hey! Wh-what did I say?!"

Basilio laughed. "Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

Chrom crossed his arms. "You're certain about this?"

"Yes, yes. He's your man now."

Chrom looked towards the swordsman. "And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

Lon'qu closed his eyes. "He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

Chrom looked surprised. "...Alright, then. Welcome aboard."

"...Thank you."

**Authors notes: **

And that was the end of the chapter! So short... *sniff*

OwO Lon'qu joined us, yay!

Marth still remains a mystery for the shepherds... *DUN DUN DUN*

Anyways, rate and review about what you guys thought of this chapter! :D

And I'll see you next time!


	6. Chapter 5: The Exalt and the King

SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! TToTT

**Chapter 5: The Exalt and the King**

We had arrived back at Ylisstol to report to Emmeryn of our deeds. Only this time, Chrom and Lissa were to go to the throne room alone. Me and Frederick had to stay outside the throne room, of course that didn't stop us from trying to listen in their conversation.

"...Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse?" Emmeryn said, looking happy and relieved. "Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you were the right choice."

Chrom smiled back in return. "You should see Ferox's warriors! Perhaps now our people will be safe from—"

Before he could finish, Phila came sprinting into the throne room, surprising us both. "Your grace! M-milord! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"

"Phila! Slow down, please!" Emmeryn said in a attempt to calm her down. "What's happened?"

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our south-west border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter."

Lissa gasped in horror. "B-but that would be...Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!"

Phila continued. "There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this 'insult'."

Chrom looked like he wanted to punch something. "And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?"

Emmeryn like to Phila had to calm Chrom down. "Peace, Chrom. We must keep our wits about us."

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! The Mad King had been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"

Phila nodded. "I agree with the prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences."

Emmeryn sighed. "I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do. But if we give him the war he wants then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. If left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

Everyone was shocked to say the least.

Lissa couldn't believe it. "Emm, no! You can't!"

Phila begged her reconsider. "Your Grace, he cannot be trusted to act in good faith!"

Emmeryn looked slightly angry which was rare to see. "So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die? No. I will not accept that."

Phila bowed apologetically. "...Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the Pegasus knights to accompany you, though."

Chrom looked determined. "I'm going, too... Someone has to save you from your good intentions."

Lissa followed. "And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!"

Me and Frederick couldn't stand idly by anymore and marched into the throne room. "Don't forget us!" I said smirking, with Frederick close behind nodding resolutely.

Emmeryn smiled gratefully. "As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine."

After that meeting, Chrom, Lissa and me walked through the castle corridors. It was nighttime already as you could hear cicadas crying beyond the tall grass and a owl was heard in the distance.

"Well then, is everyone ready to go?" Chrom asked us. "It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border."

Before Lissa and I could answer. A boy with an oversized mage hat came running towards Chrom. "Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?!"

At closer look, the boy had short hair hidden by the big mage hat and similar mage clothes that Miriel had.

Chrom looked slightly surprised. "Ricken? How did you... Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."

Ricken pouted. "But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!"

Chrom sighed. "I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off then. Be good."

As we walked away, I could hear Ricken talking to himself. "'Be good'? Gods, how old does he think I am?...Well, I'll show him just how good I can be!"

We walked through the Border Pass, finally seeing what I presumed to be the 'Mad King'.

He had pale almost purple skin and red hair that slicked on around his face. He wore black and faint red clothes with a yellow cape. Befitting a king, he had a small crown on his head.

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!"

_I get bad vibes from this guy..._

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

A woman that stood behind Gangrel started laughing. She had skintight black clothes, long white hair and face painted purple symbols on her forehead.

"The truth? I can give you the truth."

Emmeryn didn't seem to recognize her. "Perhaps milady might first share her name?"

"You may call me Aversa."

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

Gangrel interrupted. "Who? Oh yes, the little blonde brat."

He pointed towards a little ahead of us, where Maribelle stood with one of Gangrels soldiers, they had handcuffed her.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!"

Lissa was relieved to see her safe. "Maribelle!"

"Lissa? Darling, is that you?"

Aversa smirked. "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag!" Maribelle shouted angrily. "Did they not teach the meaning of the word 'truth' in wretched-crone school?!

Aversa looked unfazed by her insults. "...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

Gangrel continued. "Such as violent temper betrays her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were later to confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations."

"I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!"

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem, something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers."

Maribelle looked at Emmeryn pleading. "Your Grace, please!"

Emmeryn nodded towards her. "Peace, Maribelle. I believe you." She then looked towards the Mad King, trying to look intimidating. "King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need for hostages."

The king looked empathic. "Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper."

Chrom, who had been quiet until now, couldn't take it anymore. "You black-hearted devil!"

Gangrel looked unamused. "Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt."

Chrom was about to walk to him angrily with his sword in hand, until I stopped him. "I don't like this better than you do, but please bear with it for now."

"But Kyle—" he said until he saw my trembling hands tightening my grip on my tome.

"Please, Chrom."

Chrom unreluctantly stopped. But that didn't stop him from glaring at him.

"Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

Emmeryn was surprised by the word 'Fire Emblem', as was I.

_I feel like I have heard it before..._

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?"

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! ...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Heheh..."

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a nobler wish?"

"I want what every Plegian wants—a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be nobler than that?"

Emmeryn was slightly taken aback. "What?"

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His 'crusade' across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

"...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!"

Maribelle interrupted. "No, Your Grace! I'd sooner die than act as bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!"

Emmeryn looked towards her in concern. "No, Maribelle..."

Gangrel sighed. "Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" He snapped his fingers and three of his soldiers came towards Emmeryn.

Chrom quickly stood in front of his sister and slashed one soldier down. The other two backed slowly.

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!"

Gangrel looked amused. "Now that's a declaration of war if ever I've heard one... A big messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!"

Aversa walked towards Maribelle. "Poor, stupid girl... Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse."

Maribelle looked down. "No... That's not... Oh, Lissa... Please, no..."

Suddenly a gust of wind was heard behind Maribelle, knocking the guard unconscious. Ricken came running and freed Maribelle. Aversa couldn't believe what just happened.

"Maribelle! Go! You're free!"

"RICKEN?! What are you doing here?"

"Just run! We can talk about it later!"

Aversa 'awwed' in a false tone. "Oh, is this your little boyfriend? Isn't he just precious."

Ricken looked at her angrily. "Don't talk down to me, witch!" He quickly used his tome and casted wind at her. "Nngh! W-wind magic?"

Ricken took Maribelle's hand. "Come on, lets go!"

"Right!"

And they ran off.

Aversa was angry. "You wretched whelp! But, no matter, our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades."

_We should hurry to Maribelle and Ricken as quickly as possible..._

Gangrel began to speak. "Bwa ha ha! I have my war! Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can. You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now, do you best—at doing your worst! Bwa ha!"

_Reinforcements? Just great..._

Chrom noticed me sighing. "How's it going with the plan?"

"We'll have to take two groups, one that takes Maribelle and Ricken to safety, while the other take over the forts, that way we won't have to worry about reinforcements."

"Right and I presume we'll kill any enemy soldiers on the way?"

"Pretty much."

"All right guys, you heard him! Divide into two teams and let's win this!"

Everyone yelled out their battle cries and began regrouping.

I, Frederick, Virion and Miriel became the group to rescue Ricken and Maribelle. Lissa were to stay in the rear, healing when necessary.

Chrom, Sumia, Stahl and Sully were to focusing on taking over the forts and defeated many soldiers along the way.

We managed to rescue Ricken and Maribelle who safely took refuge in the woods near the mountains until further notice.

We moved higher up the mountain until me and Frederick stood face to face with the man that Gangrel talked to earlier, Orton.

"I won't ask for your name. Only your life!" He said smiling. Frederick readied his lance.

Orton started by throwing his short axe at me, Frederick quickly protected me with his shield. "Thanks!" I quickly threw a thunder ball against him, Orton crashed down on the ground with his wyvern down. As he was momentarily defenseless, I quickly switched to my sword and ended his life swiftly. I quickly swiped my blade of the fresh blood from moments ago. _Its scary how you get used to this. Also it looked like the training with Frederick payed off._

Borton mutters in his last breath. "This matters not. Soon war will be upon...your soil.. Heh heh..."

King Gangrel and Aversa had long ago escaped before this little 'war' began. "Cowards..." Chrom muttered angrily.

_Couldn't agree more._

Now when this was all over, Lissa quickly hurried to Maribelle's side.

"Maribelle! Are you hurt?!"

"Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling." She said smiling.

I catches up with Lissa, relieved as well that she and Ricken were safe. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Who...? Oh. It's you."

"Yes, I know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief just the same."

"Oh, it's not a question of fondness. I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and... Wait. Am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods... Yes, well, I do apologize for being curt. And... And... And you have my thanks for your part in the rescue. There, I said it!"

_Was it really that hard...?_

Lissa just giggled.

After that, I went to where I saw Chrom and Frederick talking to Emmeryn.

"Forgive me, Emm. I acted rashly." Said Chrom looking, dare I say it... Afraid?

Emmeryn simply gave a gentle smile. "It's all right, Chrom. King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me."

Frederick interrupted. "The Mad King will be rallying his forces. If they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

Emmeryn nodded understandingly. "Of course, Frederick. It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."

After that, our group started to head back to the capital.

On the way back, we heard rumors from locals on the way that a village, east of Ylisstol was needing help. Chrom, being the one to not refuse such a need of help, decided that we would head there immediately, while Emmeryn returned to the capital.

We camped on the way to the village as it was getting late.

Lissa and Maribelle fixed dinner this time, along with some warm tea for everyone to sip on.

Everyone had eaten their selves full and began doing their own personal activities. As I decided to write down in my journal later, I just stayed by the fire, having my tea on my lap. My eyes scanned our camp and what everyone was doing.

I watched Stahl and Sully as they seemed to be training.

Stahl wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Thanks for training with me today. That was a great session."

Sully stretched her shoulders. "Ha! Giving up so soon? What a wimp!"

"Er, what?"

"How can you call yourself a knight if you crap out so soon? The legendary knights who served Marth would never give up so easily."

_Marth, I do wonder who the 'Marth' we know really is..._

Stahl crossed his arms "You mean Cain and Asbel? The "Bull" and the "Panther" from the old stories?"

"That's the kinda of strength we need to win this war. And it's the kind of strength I aspire to."

"Well, sure. I mean, who wouldn't want to be a hero of legend and song? I just don't think I have it in me. I'm more of a...mellow type."

"Ha! Then take that attitude over to the kitchen, ya damn scullery maid. I plan to run circles around those rusty old legends."

"Heh! You're something else. But perhaps I could stand to be a little more forceful in my training."

"Damn right! I won't stop until I'm built like the Bull!"

"Ha ha! I'm sure you'll... Wait you're the Bull in this scenario?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"No, no! No, that's...just fine. I guess that makes me the Panther, huh? Yeesh. I've got my work cut out for me..."

I laughed a little, thinking how they truly are matching each other, even though they are so different...

"Especially when you look at some other certain people." I said to no one in particular. As I watched a certain blue haired man with a woman in glasses.

"Virion." She said to him, looking as serious as always.

"Ah, my sweet Miriel. How can I be of service?"

"I wonder if I might ask you a favor."

Virion dramatically flipped his hair. "For you, milady, I would gladly walk to the ends of the earth over hot coals and—"

"I am studying prognostication, and need you to further explain the art."

"You mean fortune-telling? Well, colour me surprised! I assumed someone of your intellectual bent had little time for superstitions."

"Within the camp, your fortunes have a reputation for being especially accurate. Even if they are mere shibboleths, such oracles can inspire hope in a people. This is legitimate, and possibly fruitful, area of study."

"Hmm. Well if you say so. But I must tell you this... There's a lot more to fortune-telling than staring at entrails or poking at tea leaves! Please, my dear, I urge you reconsider this request. The path is long and difficult, and I do not wish to subject you to such an ordeal."

"You claimed you would stride across hot coals for me. Was that a falsehood?"

"Not a falsehood, no! More of a... er... rhetorical flourish!"

"So you are refusing my request? How fascinating. I thought my femininity sufficient to ensnare your cooperation. Well then. If you will not proffer aid, would you at least tell my fortune?"

"Now THAT, milady, is more easily done! To be honest, I'm more than a little flattered that you're interested."

"Excellent!"

"Now, let's see what tomorrow has in store for you..." As he said it, he took Miriels hand.

"Must you hold my palm while you work? I would very much like to take notes."

Virion closed his eyes. "Hmmm...hmm. Aaah... Yes, yes. I see...WATER! Buckets of it! You are...drenched...be careful... Something valuable... Damaged by water..."

"Water is vague. You must be more specific. Do you refer to a nearby lake or stream? Perhaps rain? Condensation? A fogbank? Through in gaseous form, fog is actually—"

Virion opened his eyes. "Milady, please! A fortune is not a textbook! I saw water! That is all. Where it came from, I cannot say."

"Such answers would be laughed out of any credible journal. But no matter. We shall see tomorrow if your augury bears fruit."

And with that she left for her tent. Virion smirked to himself. "So we will, milady. So we will..."

I quickly pretended that never happened and quickly sipped on my tea. I saw Frederick coming towards the fire, sitting next to me on the log. "Hello, Kyle. I've thought about your previous offer."

I quickly thought back to our training. "The favour? Oh, good! What'll it be? Just say the word."

"I recall seeing you eat bear with great relish shortly after we first met. I should like you teach me this skill. Eating bear, that is."

"I remember that night! Lissa was in a froth. Said it smelled like...old boots, was it? Wait, so you didn't eat any, either?"

"I fear I've rarely been able to choke down wild game, and least of all. But as the war grows harsher, I can no longer afford to be picky. There may come a day when bear is the only food available to us. Best I train to overcome my aversion now, when our situation is not so dire."

"True, and even the finest knight isn't much use on an empty stomach... All right then, you're on. Let's get you eating some bear!"

"Yes, I will train till I can consume anything, without concern for taste or decorum. Like an animal, or savage... Or like you, Kyle.

_Did he seriously just say that with a straight face?!_

"Er, Kyle? ...Did I say something wrong?"

I smirked. "Um, no, nothing. Don't worry about it. So, Frederick. You don't have a problem with more common meats, do you?"

"Beef and pork are fine. I also enjoy a good chicken on occasion."

"Then let's start simple. Take a bit of this jerky."

"I shall tear into it with gusto! *munch, munch*"

_Wait for it..._

"BLEAGH! G-gamey! S-so gamey! What... *cough* what IS this?!"

"It's bear. Leftovers from the same bear we ate that night, in fact! I save some."

"Eaaaaaaaargh! Healer! I need a healer!" Frederick screamed running away.

"Animal or savage, indeed. How rude of him... Guess he wasn't joking about his aversion to bear, though..."

I threw the rest of the leftovers into the fire and walked back to my tent.

On the way, I saw Sumia going around camp looking for Chrom.

"Chrom? Where are you? Hel-LOOOO?"

Chrom waved right in front of her. "...I'm right here, Sumia."

"Oh! There you are. Um, so...here. I baked you a pie."

"Really? Well, this is a surprise. Mmm! It smells amazing!"

Sumia looked relieved. "You've been working so hard recently, I thought you must be tired... My mother used to bake me rhubarb and fiddlehead pie, and it always perked me up."

"Rhubarb and... Fiddleheads? No muttton? Or goat? ...Or bear? I usually prefer a bit of meat in my pies."

"Absolutely not! Meat is the last thing you need when your body's worn out! A stick of rhubarb will clear your bowels and get you right as rain in no time. That's what mother used to say anyway—and she was always right!"

"Heh. Old Nurse Nan used to say the same when I was young."

"See? They can't both be wrong. Now eat your pie while I go clean your smallclothes. I see quite a pile forming on the far side of your cot there! ...Well? Go on! Don't mind me now—just eat your pie!"

"Er, well, if you insist." Sumia went to Chroms tent. "...Gods, I HATE rhubarb. But if Sumia thinks it'll make me feel better, I suppose I should force it down...Mmm? Hey, this isn't bad... In fact, it's delicious!"

As he gulfed down like a—as Frederick would say—savage beast. He sighed to himself. "...Well, that was about the best pie I've ever had."

Sumia returned. "...Hel-LOOOO? Chrom? I'm baaaack! Oh, have you finished already?"

"I did and it was amazing! Usually rhubarb makes me queasy, but not this time! What's your secret?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just a bit of spice here and a pinch of herb there... You can make something taste like anything if you know the tricks."

"Well, Sumia, I'm more than impressed. You're a true wizard of the kitchen."

"Oh, I'm so glad you liked it. Now then! How about a cup of elderberry tea?

"Hold on! You made me a pie, so I should be making YOU tea. Just let me go and boil some water here..."

Sumia sighed. "Oh, Chrom... This is too much. Really. Hee hee! Knew he'd love the pie! Especially since it took me 15 tries to get it right..."

I sighed as well, but in a different way. _Everywhere I go; people seem to get together... Wonder if I'll ever find someone..._

I decided it was now getting way late to think about my love life and went to my tent to sleep.

**Side story 1: Sickle to Sword**

As we walked on the road, a young boy with a pot on his head who seemed to be a farmer came to us. "Halp! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!"

Chrom spoke. "Slow down. What happened?"

Before anything else another man came towards us running.

"Oi! There's the wee piglet!"

Chrom sighed. "...Great. Bandits."

"What's this? A little lordling come to watch over this chattel? Haw haw ha—Aw, damn me! Sh-Shepherds!"

Chrom looked angry already. "That's right. So, what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?"

"Rrgh!" the bandit said as he ran off.

Chrom turned his eyes towards the farmer boy. "Quickly, lad. What happened here?"

The boy looked afraid. "Y-yes, milord! Right away, milord! Er, if it please Your Graciousness."

Chrom softened his eyes as he sensed the boy's anxiety. "Maybe just hold off on titles for now. What's your name?"

"Donny. Er, that is, Donnel. Your Majestyful. I live in the village just beyond, sir."

Chrom smiled. "I guess that'll do. Now, what happened?"

"That rotten-toothed, pig stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us! Er, pardon my language, Your Lordliness. I'm the only one what got away, and even then just barely. They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp... Please sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em, and... She's all I got in this world! Please, Your Royal Highness!"

"This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day. All right, Donny. We'll save your ma. Can you lead us to her?"

"Aw, thank you, milord! Thank you! Just follow me, Your Sirness."

It was quickly getting dark, the village seemed to further away than we expected.

"This here's where they've taken up camp, Your Lordshipness."

"Er...right. Thanks, Donny. Stay close now."

"Begging your pardon, milord? You don't mean...? I...I can't fight, sir! I ain't never even stuck a pig before!"

"Oh, sorry. I assumed... I mean... Look, just stay here. You'll be fine."

"I wish I was strong as you sirs and madams! Kick that scum out single handed, I would!"

I interrupted. "Then you should fight and grow stronger."

Donnel sighed. "But I ain't—"

Chrom interrupted again. "Kyle's right. No man is born a warrior, Donny. And farm work makes for fine training—a sickle's not far from a sword, after all. Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principle's the same."

"Ngh... *sniff* A-all right, milord. As you say, I'm no warrior. But these're my people. I gots to do what I can!"

I looked at our group. "Everyone in place?"

Donnel gulped. "R-ready!"

We switched the group a little, this time I paired with Lon'qu, Frederick paired with Vaike and Maribelle—of all people to be in avillage—paired with Lissa.

Chrom was with Sumia as usual. _These lovebirds are going to be the end of me._

I said to Donnel to stick close to Lon'qu and me.

Both me and Lon'qu agreed to let Donnel take the final blow to the enemies we fought, if he really was serious about getting stronger he needs to do it fast, especially on a battlefield.

_Well, isn't that ironic..._

Lon'qu was actually easy to work with regardless of the first impression we got of him. One particular thing that happened was a question he asked me. "Do you have dreams?"

He asked it with his emotionless face. I answered truthfully. "I dream of being a great tactician. That's why I study whatever I can get my hands on!" You could see a tiny smile on his face.

"Do YOU have dreams?" I asked him back. But this time he didn't say anything. I decided to not to pry, thinking he maybe didn't wanted to answer right now.

Soon all the bandits were wiped out, expect for the leader of course. The leader was considerably weak, or almost weaker than the rest of the other bandits as Chrom swiftly ended his life without as much as breaking a sweat.

Donnel was overjoyed and relieved at the same time that it was finally over. "We did it! We're rid of them bandits for good and all!"

Chrom smiled. "A worthy first victory, Donny. You fought well."

Donnel saw his mother waving behind Chrom. "Ma! Ma, it's me!"

The woman smiled relieved. "Oh, Donny! Thank goodness you're safe! I was worried near to death, boy! I can't thank you enough for savin' my son and our village, milord. Donny! Where are your manners?! Take a knee and thank His Lordliness!"

"Er, I can't begin to repay all what you done for us, sir! Th-thank you!"

Chrom shakes his head. "You lead the charge, Donny. We just picked off the stragglers. Hone your potential and use it to keep this village safe." As we walked off., Donnel stopped us. "Sir! Wait!"

"Something wrong?" Chrom asked.

"I has a request, sir. If it please Your Graceliness... Take me with you, milord! Lemme be a Shepherd like you! I'm good with livestock, I am! Please, sir!"

Donnels mother quickly decided to stop him. "Hush now, you fool boy!"

"I want to hone my...whatever he said. I want to keep this place safe! I never thought I was good for nothin' more than shovelin' dirt... But milord showed me there's more I can do. More need to be doing!"

"You needs to be knowin' your place, boy! A farmhand's no fit for a royal?"

Chrom crossed his arms. "Actually, we'd be thrilled to have him. The Shepherds need every good man we can find, and your son fought bravely."

The woman felt touched that a royal would say that about her son. "Y-you're very kind to say as much, Your Lordshipness, but..." She sighed. "Well, you're a man grown now, Donny. I s'pose you can make up your own mind."

"Aw, Ma..."

"You just come home safe, love. I'll see that the village is still standin' when you return a hero."

Donnel looked ready to cry.

"...Well?! Off with you, then! Glory's waitin', boy!"

"I ain't fightin' for glory, Ma. I'm fightin' for you! But if I do find some glory, I'll be sure to bring it home for you!"

He waved one last time and as we walked I saw Donnels mother whispering tearfully.

"...just come home alive, Donny."

And with that Chrom, me and the others decided to move on to our original quest.

On the way to the capital, we decided to take a break, or rather Maribelle wanted to beacuse of 'her shoes getting dirty'.

Even though she rode a horse.

No comment.

With everyone talking to each other and stretching among other things, I figured I might as well start to write in my journal of today's events.

While sitting on a big boulder while doing so I looked at Lon'qu, who was training.

After a while, he walked towards me, noting me having stared at him.

"...*ahem*...I cannot focus with you leering at me."

"Oh! Sorry, Lon'qu. I just got caught up watching you practice. Your style is a perfect blend of accuracy, power and speed. They really know what they're doing up in Regna Ferox.

Lon'qu sheathed his katana. "Strength is everything there. Weakness is weeded out and eliminated."

"Would you mind teaching me few moves?"

"...I am no teacher. Besides, you are of Ylisse. The knights of your people have their own style. You would be better served learning from Frederick."

"Oh, I already am. But with the two styles being so different, why not learn what both can offer? It's possible a mix of the two would be stronger than either one alone."

"A naive thought." Lon'qu hmphed. "...But not impossible. Very well. Draw your sword."

"Wait, we're jumping right into sparring?"

"I told you, I am no teacher. You will have to learn for yourself. Come! Show me how a man of Ylisse fights! You will not be the only one to learn here."

I took away my journal and grabbed my sword. "So be it!"

Eventually after Lon'qu having beaten me to a pulp, _literally, _I gave in.

Even though he looked as stern as ever, I saw a tiny smile forming in the corner of his mouth.

I sat on the ground, exhausted after our 'training'. "You feroxians are in a whole another league from us..."

"I wouldn't say that, you held pretty well regarding the fact of you not having fighted for long."

"...It was obvious?"

"Very much so."

I sighed. "Well, thank you for the 'lesson' regardless, perhaps we can spar some more in the future?"

"...I'll be looking forward to it."

Just after that, Chrom was heard screaming to everyone to get ready, so we quickly joined up with the others.

**Authors notes:**

And so we got Donny on our team! \(owo)/ I remember the first time I played that side story and I had to restart several times so I could get Donny lvl up, or else he wouldn't join the shepherds...

Oh, well, another chapter done! And Kyle is feeling forever alone. Another fun fact about the first time I played. I didn't pair my character with anyone, I mean I did pair yes, but not romantically (a.k.a getting the "S" rank) because you see, before I got the game, I decided to play it "blindly", as in I wanted it all to be a surprise, no gameplay videos, trailers, wiki, nada on the game. Which of course meant I had to lay of Tumblr, since you'll get spoilers on many things, no matter what kind of blogs you follow. Once I got the game, same deal, I put all my time on the game, not going on the internet for anything regarding the game or Fire Emblem in general. I decided to create a guy (and then a girl in second playthrough) even though I'm a girl, I'm the type of person that will create a guy first in a videogame, that's just how I am. Unless it's only one savefile available, then I will go with girl (like pokemon!) I of course because of this I didn't know anything about units being able to marry each other, so yeah my first character became forever alone. I mean I could pair him with anyone, but I was so caught up on parrying everybody else, I completely forgot mine! *facepalm*

QwQ

But not this time! Mohahahahahahah! Anyway please review what guys think about so far~ ^w^


End file.
